A Little Lesson
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: Jacob won't accept that Paul has become beta. How will Paul convince Jacob that he is in charge? MXM


Jacob continued to irritate me. He would do nothing but try to do things to piss me off. He was jealous that I became beta, that Sam chose me over him. At first I didn't understand why either, but it became obvious. Jacob was too soft and caring; he didn't know how to lead even though he was the true alpha. Once he had given Sam the power, he had lost the power to lead. I was the only logical choice to be beta.

He tried to ignore my orders. All the other boys would follow me, but Jacob had to receive orders from Sam to actually listen. He wouldn't accept me as a leader, and I had to change that. The pack order was all screwed up because of him.

That night was the last straw. It was time for me to exert my power.

I waited until late into the night, when I knew Billy was gone. Billy was in Seattle for one of Jacob's sisters.

It was dark in the house, so it was the perfect time.

I slowly entered the house and walked into his room. I flipped on the light. Jacob shot up, saw me, and glared.

"What the fuck do you want, Paul?" he growled when he saw me.

But I didn't care. I walked over and flipped him onto his stomach. I took handcuffs out of my pocket and handcuffed his arms behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he screamed, flashing around.

"I'm in charge!" I boomed. "You will listen to me!"  
In a matter of seconds, I ripped off Jacob's boxers. I grabbed his luscious, tan globes in my hands and squeezed as hard as I could. He hissed in pain.

"That's right, you little fucker. I'm in charge!"  
I stuck my index and middle finger into my mouth and sucked hard.

"This is gonna fucking hurt," I growled. "And it's gonna be so fun for me."

With a swift movement I pushed my fingers into his tight, puckered hole. He screamed in pain, but I wasn't about to slow down. I pumped my fingers in and out as hard and fast as I could. He squirmed and writhed under me.

I slapped his as and kept going. "Stay the fuck still! You are going to stay still and take it!"

He stopped moving as I pumped. The mixture of my saliva and his blood was the perfect lube.

"You gonna obey me?" I growled.

He nodded quickly.

I flipped him over onto his back and held him down. He bared his neck to me, and I bit the warm flesh. He hissed again.

With one quick movement, I shoved myself into him. He screamed louder than anyone I had ever heard.

"That's right, Jakey. I like my bitches on their backs where they can look at me."  
He glared at me.

"I'm gonna wipe that fucking glare off your face."  
I pumped in hard until I hit the spot I was looking for. I hit that bundle of nerves that turned his glare into a moan.

"That's right, you little shit," I growled. "You like it when your beta fucks you?"  
He nodded quickly as I pumped in with unhuman speed.

"Are you going to obey now?" I asked.

He nodded again.  
"Good."

I grabbed his tan, beautiful member in my hand. He was only about an inch shorter than me, but he was thick. It was amazing.

He moaned as I pumped his dick with the movements of my hips. He bucked against my hand as I ran my thumb over the head. After fisting him for a while his face began to twist.

"Is the little puppy gonna come?" I teased, pumping harder.

"Yes!" he screamed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

His creamy come sprayed out as his body shook while he orgasmed. His hole tightened its grip around me, and I couldn't handle it. I filled his tight little ass to the brim, my come seeping out as I pulled out.

"What do you think Jacob?" I asked. "Are you gonna be a good little puppy?"  
His glare returned. "Fuck you."  
"Am I gonna have to teach you another lesson?" I chuckled. "I wouldn't mind coming in you again."  
"Why did you do this to me?" he asked.

"Because you needed to understand that I was in charge." I grabbed his hair and pulled him up so he was sitting. "Now come clean your beta off."  
I held his nose so he would open his mouth and shoved my cock into it. He gagged and tried to spit me back out, but I wouldn't allow it.

"You clean it off right now, you dirty little slut." I pumped in and out feverishly. "You deserve it."  
After I decided I was cleaned off enough I shoved him back onto the bed.

"You're lucky I'm not taking you a second time," I told him. "I can't wait to get into that tight hole again. Actually, I hope you keep disobeying me so I can get what I want."  
"You're sick," he growled.

I chuckled. "Sick may be the right word, but now you won't disobey me, or this will happen again, and I won't give a fuck. It's actually nice to get my dick wet. Now go to sleep and I'll see you bright and early in the morning for our pack meeting."  
He glared at me as I walked out.


End file.
